Constantine
}} Constantine is a previous prisoner of the capital who was freed by Solar and is now unintentionally traveling with Delrein. Her familiar is Mr. Sunshine. Appearance Personality She greets everyone with a hug and a smile. Constantine is a ray of sunshine, filled with so much love and compassion that it leaks into every movement she does. She radiates in the presence of people, and can often be found interacting and socializing in some way, shape or form. It is an interesting phenomenon really, as one of the first things people will notice, is that Constantine is very quiet for someone who is so extroverted. As in, she's REALLY quiet. She doesn't talk much. Her communication is almost strictly physical, relying on hands, eyes, and facial expressions to communicate, often resorting to few worded statements for more complicated topics. She is sensitive, and has a high attention for detail- when she can catch it. Her high energy can make her behaviors seem a little erratic, and excitable. She wears her heart on her sleeve, and doesn't shy from her emotions. This also leads her to be very passionate, and as a reuslt? Very moody. Very, very moody. The wild mood swings can tire a person out very quickly, as Constantine can go from zero to 100 in only a few moments flat. Abilities Plant Manipulation As a druid and a dryad, Constantine can speak with, and manipulate the plant life around her, willing it to grow, blossom, and otherwise move to her whim. Element Manipulation Per her training as a druid, Constantine can manipulate the basic elements of water, air, earth, and fire. They allow her to help manage the ecosystems that she is supposed to guard. Mind you, this is not a very GRAND scale. No massive fiery balls of doom. But it does allow her to do a few crafty things. Animal communication Constantine is very good with animals as well. The lil plant is just sweet enough for animals as a whole to trust her. Now, obviously, in extreme cases this doesn't make a point- a raging animal will still rage. But it can be just enough to perhaps fish for information or get a little help. Aether Detection Constantine's 'connection with the world' is very strong. Very strong. She can feel it in her hands and on her skin. As a result, Constantine can feel whenever a heavy aether presence is nearby, barring any strong glamours, etc that may keep her from truly understanding it. May also be why the kingdom left her alive.. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Beautiful → Beautiful: Yes, it is a strength. When a happy, beautiful girl seems so willing to talk to you, it can be pretty easy to get things. (Maybe that's whay she's a good stripper..) ✔ Resourceful → While Constantine is an avid aether practitioner in her own right, she doesn't ever really need to use it all that much. She's very good at making something out of nothing the old fashioned way. ✔ Survivor → As a druid, she has spent a majority of her life amongst the woods. While she doesn't necessarily need to hunt persay; she does know her way around and can usually survive quite well. �� Terminal → Constantine's life is not expected to be much longer. Due to the amount of aether she has been exposed to; her physical form has started to deteriorate. Aether usage puts tremendous strain on her body, and shortens her lifespan. So when she is casting aether; she can experience paralyzation, bleeding from ortifces, memory loss, and other very tragic symptoms. Eventually, her body will just rupture. �� Frail → Constantine's body is STILL in a very bad state. You could probably blow on her, and she'd fall over. And bruise like a banana. �� ??? → Only Kiwi knows ;) Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Atlah